


life in the city.

by demispencie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Blushing Bucky Barnes, Blushing Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Deserves Better, Bucky Barnes Feels, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Endgame doesn't exist, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Random & Short, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demispencie/pseuds/demispencie
Summary: steve just wants to kiss bucky.( or , steve's just a little shit who's also completely in love with bucky. )
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	life in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just based off a little headcanon i have of these two babies :) i wrote this mostly because i so deeply wish it were true , and i could not for the life of me find a fic that had this concept so i got desperate and wrote it haha. i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i do !

steve had a knack for getting himself into trouble.

or rather , he seemed to have a thing with picking fights with people at least double his size.

so when steve tells some asshole to shut up in the middle of the movie then follows the man out , bucky rolls his eyes and gets up to follow steve who he'd have to protect , _again_. 

a small part of bucky didn't mind it though. as unnecessary as it was , he knew steve adored bucky's protectiveness , and he would do anything to make his boy smile.

_his boy._ bucky loved the thought of it. steve was his , his home , his world , and he loved steve endlessly , more than he thought was ever possible.

so as bucky leaves the the theater , he isn’t surprised to see little stevie in the alleyway nearby . but funnily enough , he wasn’t fighting , rather he was leaning against the wall , smirking at a very much confused bucky.

bucky's not annoyed , but he rolls his eyes just the same to humor stevie. steve laughs , and as soon as bucky gets close enough , he pulls him in by his coat to kiss him softly. bucky just smiles into it , not being able to hide the overwhelming amount of love he had for the man in front of him. steve's small hands tangled themselves into bucky's hair as he pulled him closer , wanting to kiss him for as long as he could until he needed to come up for air. 

it felt like it had been hours when their lips finally parted . the two rested their foreheads against each other, catching their breath after what felt like heaven on earth. it's when bucky finally pulls him close into a hug that steve whispers softly against the younger man's throat , 

_"i've been waiting to kiss you like that all day."_

**Author's Note:**

> ahh forgot to mention it earlier but as of age , i'm going off of the movies ! in the comics , bucky is older than steve by three years , and in the movies , steve is a year older. i feel like the concept would work either way regardless , but for some reason i thought it was just so much softer and so much more adorable for steve to be the older one ( since steve is pre-serum in this fic. anyways i hope you all enjoyed ! any feedback or criticism is welcomed.
> 
> \- @reidsjcreau on instagram. <3


End file.
